I Made Promise
by Tamaki William Onyx
Summary: Padahal kamu yang membuat tapi kamu juga yang melupakan terimakasih atas suprisenya dedicated for sakura's birthday


I Made Promise

.

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

.

Story © Tamaki Ajibana

.

Pairing: Sasusaku

.

Genre: Romance &amp; Friendship

.

Rate: T

.

Warning: Typo Everywhere, Out Of Character, Tidak Jelas Plus Aneh, alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak lagi #MohonDiMaklumi.

.

Happy Reading Please 3

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang termenung di jendela kamarnya sembari memandangi sebuah foto yang terpajang rapi di meja belajarnya. Terlihat sebuah liquid bening yang terjatuh di pipinya yang sedikit berisi. Entah apa yang ia lamunkan hingga terjadi seperti itu, mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang mengerti.

Ya mungkin ia sedang melamunkan kejadian-kejadian bersama sahabat kecilnya, seorang laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam, berwajah tampan dan berotak cerdas, serta berwajah datar seperti tembok(?).

***Flashback***

Terlihat dua orang anak kecil yang berbeda gender sedang bersama di sebuah taman dengan hamparan bunga dandelion yang sangat banyak dan indah. Mereka sedang mengumpulkan beberapa tangakai bunga tersebut untuk dirangkai.

Sepertinya ada seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sudah selesai merangkai dan hendak memberikannya kepada seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran denagannya.

"Saku-chan" panggil anak laki-laki tersebut pada anak perempuan tersebut sambil memberikan rangkaian bunganya. Merasa dipanggil ia pun menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya

"iya Sasu-kun, hmm... ini untuk Saku-chan?"tanya anak perempuan tersebut yang dipanggil Saku sambil mengambil rangakain mahkota bunga yang diberikan anak laki-laki tersebut yang bernama Sasu.

"iya, tolong Saku simpan ini selama Sasu di german ya?"ucap Sasu sambil menundukkan wajahnya sambil menyembunyikan tangannya yang sebelah kiri di balik badannya. Entah apa yang disembunyikannya dari balik badannya itu.

"Dan ini tolong di simpan sampai Sasu kembali ya, dan tenang saja saku bunga ini bertahan lama" lanjut Sasu berucap sambil memberikan bunga yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dari balik badannya. Bunga tersebut adalah bunga edelwis atau biasa disebut bunga abadi.

"pasti Sasu-kun, Saku juga ingin memberi ini"ucap Saku sambil memberikan sebuah kalung berliontin kelopak sakura yang indah. Itu adalah kalung pemberian dari kaa-sannya saat berumur 5 tahun.

"tolong di simpan dan dipakai terus ya, biar saat Sasu kembali ke okinawa Saku bisa langsung kenal"lanjut Saku berucap pada sasu yang sedang menggenggam erat kalung tersebut. Saku pun merasa sedih karena Sasu akan pergi ke german karena ayahnya Sasu yang akan pindah kerja ke sana.

"iya Sasu juga akan simpan barang dari Saku, ayo kita pulang nanti dicariin kaa-san"ajak Sasu pulang sambil menggandeng tangan Saku, mereka pun berjalan ke rumah Sasu dengan senyuman manis di wajah mereka, meskipun mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi esok.

.

.

"oh iya... kapan Sasu mulai pindah?"tanya Saku yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Sasu yang sehabis dari taman, sambil menundukan kepalanya karena sebenarnya ia tidak rela sahabatnya pindah.

"mungkin Sasu pindah dua hari lagi Saku" jawab Sasu sambil terus berjalan didepan Saku, sedangkan Saku ia hanya bisa menatap Sasu dengan pandangan sedih dari belakang. Ia tau pasti akan seperti ini.

"bagaimana kalau esok kita ke taman lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum Sasu pindah?"ajak Saku pada Sasu untuk ke taman karena ia ingin tempat tersebut menjadi kenang-kenangan terakhir sebelum sahabatnya pindah jauh dari kota ini.

"iya besok sore ya, Sasu mau lihat matahari terbenam di sana untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Sasu pindah"ucap Sasu sambil mata berbinar-binar dengan wajah sangat senang. Saku yang mendengar jawaban Sasu pun mengangguk dengan senang.

.

.

Sinar matahari senja pun menyinari kedua anak kecil yang berbeda gender tersebut. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon mapel sambil menyenderkan kepala mereka di batang pohon tersebut.

Suasana yang awalnya hening pun menjadi sedikit berisik karena ada seorang perempuan kecil yang membuka suaranya, hendak bertanya pada orang di sebelahnya.

"apakah setelah ini kita akan langsung pulang Sasu-kun?"tanya Saku sambil menatap wajah Sasu yang asik menikmati matahari senja.

"tidak, setelah ini Sasu ingin mengajak Saku ke suatu tempat"jawab Sasu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang surya yang hampir tenggelam tersebut.

Mereka pun menunggu senja sampai selesai agar bisa ketempat selanjutnya. Setelah sang surya mulai tenggelam dan digantikan dengan sang rembulan yang mulai muncul kepermukaan.

Mereka pun bangkit dari duduk mereka untuk menuju tempat yang ingin Sasu datangi. Sasu pun menarik tangan Saku menuju jalan yang sekitarnya sedikit ramai dengan berbagai kalangan usia.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit pun mereka sampai di sebuah bukit yang sangat indah, dan terdapat banyak jenis tumbuhan bunga serta pepohonan, tidak banyak juga orang yang datang kesana karena tempat tersebut masih kurang banyak orang yang mengetahuinya.

"ini indah sekali Sasu-kun...!"ucap Saku sambil merentangkan tangannya seolah menikmati hembusan angin sejuk di bukit yang indah tersebut.

"Saku... apakah Saku ingin berjanji agar menunggu Sasu saat kembali nanti?"tanya Sasu sambil menatap Saku yang terlihat sangat senang dengan pemandangan di tempat ini.

"iya, Saku janji akan menunggu Sasu"jawab Saku dengan yakin dan disertai senyuman yang sangat manis.

"tapi Sasu juga harus berjanji agar cepat balik"lanjut Saku berucap.

"kalau itu... maaf Sasu tidak bisa"ucap Sasu sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Karena ia merasa tou-sannya pasti akan lama bekerja di sana karena kondisi perusahaannya yang masih tidak memungkinkan. Meskipun Sasu masih kecil dan masih belum banyak tau tentang dunia bisnis tetapi karena otak cerdasnya lah yang membuatnya sedikit mengerti.

"Saku... Sasu masih ada barang yang harus diberikan, "ucap Sasu sambil memberikan kalung berlambang uchiha, kalung tersebut hanya bisa dimiliki oleh seseorang dari keturunan uchiha saja. konon katanya itu adalah kalung yang diberi secara turun temurun.

"tolong dijaga ya Saku, Sasu pun juga akan menjaga barang milik Saku, janji kan?"ucap Sasu sambil mengangkat jari kelingking kanannya keatas, tepatnya kearah Saku.

"iya janji!"balas Saku sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya juga untuk mengaikan masing jari mereka. Semacam janji anak kecil yang mungkin saat besar nanti entah di tepati atau tidak itu akan menjadi urusan mereka.

.

.

.

***End Flashback***

Gadis itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan liquid bening dari matanya, karena sudah sepuluh tahun menunggu tapi ia tidak mendapat hasil yang memuaskan, yang ada malah ia dilupakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Ia pun tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat sahabatnya kembali mengingat janji yang dulu mereka ucapkan. Karena tidak mau terlarut kedalam kesedihan, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah, mungkin refreshing bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

...***...

Banyak orang belalu lalang di sekitar taman. Terlihat juga seorang perempuan berambut pink sedang berjalan menuju bangku taman yang berada di dekat danau. Ia pun menghempaskan tumbuhnya untuk duduk di bangku tersebut.

Sakura sedang menikmati hembusan angin yang sudah ia rasakan sejak kecil, ya tempat ini adalah taman yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Sasuke. Di sinilah ia melepas semua keluh kesahnya.

Terdengar langkah sepatu yang semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar di telinga. Suara dentuman sepatu pun berhenti tepat di sebelah bangku taman yang sedang ia duduki, karena penasaran siapa yang menghampirinya, Sakura pun menengok ke arah dimana pemilik suara sepatu tersebut berada.

"hai Sasu. Eeh maksudnya Uchiha-san"sapa Sakura yang berusaha formal. Yah memang aneh baginya karena Sakura tidak terbiasa memanggil Sasuke dengan nama Uchiha.

"hn. Tidak usah terlalu formal."jawab Sasuke singkat. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak risih jika ia dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya. Karena namanya adalah Sasuke sedangkan Uchiha hanyalah marganya saja jadi jika tanpa nama Uchiha pun dia tetap Sasuke.

Sakura pun mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Sasuke pun yang melihatnya hanya diam saja mengabaikan dan langsung duduk di bangku taman yang diduduki Sakura juga. Lama dengan suasana hening yang menurut sakura mencekam, Sakura pun sedikit gusar karena ia tidak terbisa dengan suasana yang seperti ini.

"hn. Sakura kau mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat ?"tanya Sasuke, entah kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu. Padahal ia adalah tipikal orang yang sangat cuek, yang mungkin ada gejolak batin untuk peduli.

"uhmm... i-iya, tapi memangnya mau kemana?"ucap Sakura yang merasa kalau Sasuke sedikit perhatian padanya, yah meskipun menurutnya sedikit aneh. Tanpa menjawab pun akhirnya Sasuke bangkit seperti memberikan isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Dan Sakura pun hanya menurutinya saja.

Ternyata Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke sebuah restoran yang berstruktur bangunan eropa bercampur tradisional jepang. Saat baru sampai disana Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk ke dalam restoran itu, dan Sakura pun mengikuti.

"Sakura bisa kau tutup matamu sebentar"ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah. Memang tidak sopan selalu memerintah orang seenaknya. Sakura pun karena tidak mau belama-lama ia pun menurutinya, dengan menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

Sasuke pun menuntun Sakura masuk kedalam restoran tersebut saat mereka sudah ampai di tengah-tengah restoran, Sasuke pun menyuruh Sakura untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Saku-chan"ucap Sasuke sambil membawa kue tart dan sekuntum bunga mawar yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Sakura yang kaget pun hanya menangis terharu. Dan yang lebih kagetnya Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutannya saat kecil. Disana juga banyak teman-teman SMAnya.

"ini... terimakasih Sasu-kun, dan kalian semua"ucap Sakura sambil menangis haru. Karena ia kira Sasuke benar-benar melupakan semua tentang dirinya.

"iya... Sakura, ini semua adalah ide Sasuke."celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"hn. Maaf membuatmu sedih, tapi sebenarnya ada peristiwa yang belum aku ceritakan"ucap Sasuke yang ingin menjelaskan semua kebenarannya pada Sakura.

"tapi sebelum aku menceritakan, tolong tiup lilinnya dulu"ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan kuenya untuk ditiup oleh Sakura. Sakura pun meniup kue dan langsung berdoa. Setelah meniup lilin tersebut Sasuke pun menaruh kue tersebut di meja dan langsung memberikan bunga mawar yang Sasuke sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya itu.

"hn. Sakura dengarkan baik-baik. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu terus menangis karena ulahku, tapi tentang aku melupakanmu itu adalah benar itu karena aku saat itu..."

***FlashBack***

"Itachi-nii, apa benar kita akan kembali ke okinawa?"tanya Sasuke penasaran karena perasaannya tidak enak jika ia kembali ke Okinawa pada dini hari seperti menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Itachi pun hanya mendorongnya untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya, dengan tujuan agar melakukan persiapan.

Sasuke pun melakukan persiapan, ia membereskan barang seperlunya untuk beberapa hari di Okinawa. Dan ia pun langsung melakukan perjalanan menuju bandara dengan pun akhirnya lepas landas setelah Sasuke dan kakaknya menunggu selama 15 menit.

Setelah 2 jam berada di pesawat, ia segera pergi ke rumah lama yang berada di Okinawa. Tapi disaat perjalan terjadi hujan yang sangat lebat, yang mengakibatkan banyanya pohon tumbang.

Saat Sasukee dan kakaknya hendak keluar dari jalan tol, tiba-tiba mobilnya tertimpa sebongkah batang pohong besar yang tumbang. Dan mengakibatkan dirinya dan kakaknya masuk kerumah sakit akibat kecelakaan tersebut. Mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruang instalasi untuk ditanganin oleh para tim medis.

Setelah mereka melewati masa kritis, mereka pun langsung di pindah ke ruang inap. Itachi hanya mengalami luka-luka sedangkan Sasuke mengalami luka parah yaitu kepalanya terkena serpihan kaca, akhirnya itachi pun menunggu Sasuke hingga sadar. sekarang pukul 05.00 itachi terbangun karena merasa pergerakan tangan dari Sasuke, dan selanjutnya Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" Ucap Itachi dengan senang karena adiknya sudah siuman. Sasuke yang merasa aneh pun langsung bertanya.

"Dimana ini?" tanya sambil mengedarkan ke arah sekelilingnya.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit, tadi kita kecelakaan" ucap Itachi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Dan... kau siapa? Lalu... aku ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung karena ia hanya ingat saat ada sebuah batang pohon yang menimpa mobil. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh adiknya.

"aku Itachi Uchiha kakakmu, dan kau Sasuke Uchiha " ucap Itachi yang berusaha menjelaskan kepada adiknya. Dan selanjutnya Sasuke pun langsung berfikir, karena saking kuatnya berusaha untuk mengingat. Ia langsung berteriak kesakitan, dan dengan sigap Itachi langsun memanggil dokter untuk segera ditangani.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu akhirnya Sasuke menjalani terapi memori sambil meneruskan sekolahnya, ia pun memilih masuk Kirin Senior High School. Ternyata disana dia bertemu dengan teman-teman masa kecilnya, teman-temannya pun kaget saat mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya kehilangan memorinya saat kecelakaan

Dan pada saat ia sedang tersesat di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga dandelion, ia melihat seorag gadis sedang duduk termenung di bangku taman tersebut. Ia pun beinisiatif untuk menghampirinya, saat ia hendak menyapa tiba-tiba kepala mendadak pusing disertai dengan seperti sebuah film yang berputar cepat di dalam otaknya.

Saat ia kepalanya sudah tidak pusing, ia ingat siapa yang duduk di bangku tersebut. Sebenarnya dari awal ia sudah curiga jika gadis kecil yang berada di dalam mimpinya adalah teman sekelasnya yaitu Sakura.

...*End Flashback*...

"Jadi aku minta maaf, jika sebelumnya aku tidak mengingatmu Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil memohon kepada Sakura.

"Iya, tidak apa yang penting sekarang kamu sudah menepati janjimu" ucap Sakura. Ia bersyukur akhirnya Sasuke bisa sembuh dari amnesianya. Karena acara ulang tahun Sakura sudah selesai, Sakura dan Sasuke pun pergi ke bukit yang dulu sewaktu kecil sering mereka kunjungi.

"hmm... Saku, Tadaima" ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil memeluknya.

"Okaeri Sasu" ucap Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke. Lama berpelukan akhirnya Sasuke membisikkan sesuat kepada Sakura.

"Boleh aku membuat janji denganmu lagi?" tanya Sasuke Dengan berwajah serius.

"Boleh, mau membuat janji apa?" ucap Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dengan serius.

"Tetap lah bersamaku sampai kapan pun, dan jadilah ibu dari anak-anak ku di masa depan. Aku pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada mu" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar pada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk Sasuke kembali sembari bersemu merah di sekira pipinya.

" Iya Sasuke-kun, aku janji" ucap Sakura dengan perasaan sangat senang

Dan selanjutnya mereka menikmati malam yang indah bersama di atas bukit, yang juga bertepatan dengan Festival Tanabata yang diadakan setiap setahun sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

~OWARI~

Bacotan Area:

Hai Minna! Sebenernya fic ini udah ada dari tahun lalu cuma saya males ngepublishnya jiahahaha... #Abaikan

Kl masih bnyk yg typo maklumi ya soalnya newbie, tapi sbnrnya saya sudah pernah ngepublish di akun satunya tapi karena jelek jadi saya delete. Semoga fic yang ini bnyk yang suka *Amin...* oh iya ini juga sedikit diambil dari pengalaman pribadi api gk semua loh ya... #GakTanya

Akhir kata Mohon REVIEW (Review kalian sangat membantuku)


End file.
